Exactly My Brand of Heroin
by couldahadav8
Summary: It's like I'm addicted to you. It's a deadly addiction, one that threatens your life and very soul everytime you get close. I can't explain it. It's like I'm a... a heroin addict and you're exactly my brand of heroin. Are you afraid now?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Title is derived from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. I don't own it and therefore didn't come up with it by myself. This idea is like a crossover between Twilight and HSM but I'm not directly consulting either of them. In any case I don't really "own" anything. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Start of Something New**

The sun slipped over the horizon and darkness seemed to envelope the world. Twilight had arrived I sighed in contentment and leaned back until my back hit the wall. From my perch, I could see the entire resort. Lights on the outer edges were beginning to flicker out while the lights towards the center brightened.

It made sense. Of course the humans wouldn't be venturing out at this time. Not for the reasons which seemed obvious to me, they were blissfully unaware of my world. Instead, they stayed indoors to avoid the cold darkness. It's possible that they found the dark frightening as well, but as I said, not for the appropriate reasons.

How odd these little children are. They are always foolishly fearing things that aren't meant to be feared, constantly dreading things that are meant to be celebrated, and vainly pursuing things that aren't meant for them to have.

Their entire lives are monotonous and filled with things that should make them complete. Instead, it only makes them dwell on what they don't have, what they could have instead. They think so much about "what ifs" that they make themselves sick.

As if they have an idea of what misery is. The people here have nothing to be unhappy about. And yet they insist on trying to "find happiness." Some never discover that what they want is right in front of them. It is incredible how ridiculously unobservant humans can be.

I tried to calm myself by focusing on my surroundings. The wind was swirling flakes around in spirals. They moonlight bounced off them sending beams of multicolored light into the air. It was like my own private light show, a one-time-only performance that no one else would ever see, at least not in the same way. It was absolutely exquisite, magnificent really. But somehow I really couldn't enjoy it.

The annoyance was back. What was wrong with me? Nothing was ever enough anymore. I felt like I was missing something, which was absurd because I had everything. Nothing was out of my grasp. Anything I wished for was at my disposal. What more could I ask for?

A thought flickered in my head and I quickly erased it. THAT, at least, really was impossible. I scoffed at myself and my ungratefulness. I was acting like the unappreciative, ignorant humans the infuriated me so.

The thought sent me into such a fury that I almost didn't hear the quiet footfalls overhead. Almost.

"Troy?" she whispered softly. I pressed myself farther into the ground. Hoping that it would prevent her from seeing me. No such luck, she spotted me and giggled thinking, _"Cannonball!"_

Milliseconds later an explosion of snow burst in the air and I found myself completely immersed in a blanket of soft, warm fluff. I heard her emerge but I didn't bother to brush the snow away. After a moment the realization hit her, _"I thought that..."_ she stopped trying to arrange her thoughts. _"You..."_

"Didn't come back for you," I said softly. She leaned away and hissed softly.

I'd hurt her... again. The sickening feeling of guilt made me sit up and try to make amends "I..."

"Don't bother Troy. I should have known."

"Sharpay... the very stars are envious of your beauty," I insisted. She continued to pout but her mind filled with smug thoughts at my compliment. "Don't let my... rudeness discourage you. Any other guy would saw his foot off to be with you."

"And you?" she prodded.

I sighed, "Sharpay..." she cringed pointedly. "Shar," I corrected myself, "you know that I.... care about you. Of course I do. I just think that it would be better if we..." a sudden pressure stopped me mid sentence.

_You don't mean that._ It insisted severely_. You love Sharpay, everyone does. You think she's lovelier than the stars. You want to be with her forever. _

My head began to spin as the persuasion took hold. I tried fight back the cloud that weighed down my thoughts, but it was faster. _"Damn it Sharpay."_ The pressure turned to a fog and I realized that her lips were pressed against mine. I pulled away quickly and leaped off the ledge, falling 100 feet to the next one.

The rush of air cleared my mind and I continue to jump from ledge to edge to foothold until I reached the ground. As soon as my feet touched to ground, I took off running. I didn't think she's follow, she'd be too upset with me to see me until me were back at home. I sped towards the lodge and burst inside to find the room filled with drunken families toasting the New Year. I glided around them and made my way towards doors leading to the main lobby.

I pulled opened the heavy wood doors and something fell into my arms, it was a young girl. She looked about sixteen, a tiny brunette, and probably Latina. I tried to help her up but jerked away as her scent hit me.

It was.... I have no words. I wasn't exactly thinking of words at that time. I was thinking of ways to lure her away and.... My phone vibrated and I instinctively pulled it open and read-"

_Don't even think about it!" -Kelsi_

I angrily put the phone back in my pocket and stared down at the little brunette. She was stammering worriedly and a light flush colored her cheeks. She was so weak and vulnerable. It would be so easy to just snap her neck, no problem at all. Just one little... The annoying little device buzzed again.

_"I serious Troy. I'll make the rest of eternity hell for you if you hurt her!"_

_"Why do you care so much?" I retorted_

_"You'll care more." was her simple response_

_I was stunned. "What's that suppose to mean?" _This time there was no response.

_I_ glared at the little girl again; she was frozen, completely rooted in front of me. Very much like a deer in headlights. I smirked and leaned forward. She shivered as I showed my teeth but didn't move away. As I moved closer, a cat going in for the kill, I caught a glimpse of myself reflected in her eyes. That face!

It was the face of the monster I'd been trying to conquer for the last century. How easily it had worked its way back up. How easily I'd let it take hold of me again. After all that work and all the pain, I was going to throw all of it away for this little girl. I was weak! Disgust rippled through me and stepped back. I wouldn't let it win, not this time.

The monster howled as I backed off. Every fiber of my being tried to inch me forward, back to where she stood frozen in place. It was too easy, that's what I told myself. It would be too easy to kill her now. Killing her later would be much more rewarding. But the monster wouldn't let up, it knew I was trying to buy time and it wouldn't have it.

I tried to calm myself in order to let my thoughts clear. I had to think rationally. However, that involved inhaling. The scent sent me reeling again. I felt myself lunge forward and somehow forced myself around her and towards the stairs.

Pain rushed through me as I walked much too fast towards the exit. Venom scorched my mouth and throat, slowly dripping to my lungs, but I ignored it. My only objective was to get to my room. There I could breathe fresh air and I could talk myself down. My throat burned and tore at my insides but I pushed forward.

I gasped, choked, and sank to the floor once safely inside. She was safe for now. Now she had a chance to run away. I grinned for a reason unknown to me. Was I happy about my breakdown? What had just happened?

I inhaled the clean air hoping it would ease the tension. Instead it had the opposite effect and re-awoken the thirst. It was furious with me and demanded that I hunt her down. It began to carefully construct plans which would lead to her demise.

The thought of killing her now disgusted me. It meant failure and weakness, two things I wasn't used to experiencing. I tried to block them out again, but the thirst was determined to gain control. My predatory senses switched on and sent everything into overdrive. I could see mistakes in the stitching of the drapes, smell the burning coffee next door, hear the arguing couple down the hall, and feel individual fibers of the carpet below me.

I blinked trying to clear away the darkness, but it only deepened. I paced across the room like a caged tiger as the internal war raged on. I couldn't kill her, but I had to kill her. The thirst burned on and my muscles itched for the hunt, but I couldn't do it. Not her, something in me insisted. This thought puzzled me more and I discarded it.

Next argument- It'd been over a fifty years since my last breakdown. Fifty years since I'd promised to close that chapter in my life forever. I would be a murderer no more, no matter how much they deserved it. I was reborn. I'd worked hard to deserve my new lifestyle, I couldn't blow it.

And my family: Their voices rang through my mind: Jack's understanding, Lucille's kindness, Chad's jokes, Kelsi's stubbornness, Ryan's loyalty, and even Sharpay's.... ok that only made we cringe, but no family is perfect. In any case I couldn't disappoint them. I would just have to lock myself away until it ended.

_"U ok?" -Kelsi_

_"I don't know."_

_"Coming back?"_

I thought about it. I couldn't risk brushing into her again. It'd be unbearable. Maybe leaving now would help_. "On my way."_

The phone buzzed again but I ignored it as I walked out the door. I didn't have time to spare. It was very clear that I couldn't stay here anymore, not when her scent was so fresh in my mind. I threw open the door and had it shut behind me before the scent hit me again. It was much worse this time and a menacing growl escaped my lips as I turned and found myself, once again, face-to-face with the little brunette.

What had I done to deserve this? I stumbled back and clumsily fumbled to reenter the tiny room. I finally gained entrance and barred myself inside. In a panic I searched the room for another escape. The only option was the window. It was breakable, even by human standards, but it wouldn't be immediately repairable. That would mean explaining to the management how the window got broke. It wasn't impossible, we'd done it before, but it was a lot more work than I was willing to put in at this moment. So instead, I hid in the corner like a coward.

I would just have to wait until she left and the housekeeping cleaned. The monster screamed in protest but I refused to give in. Three more days tops. Then she'd be gone for good, right?

I suddenly remembered my phone and flipped it open.

_"Don't go outside! She's there." -Kelsi_

Kelsi strikes again! That was nothing new.

* * *

**A/N- ok so, in case this you didn't start with "Deadly Addiction" (which is getting deleted, don't bother looking for it) i am also writing this story from gabriella's pov. It's called "Dreaming Wide Awake" While they are both the same story, they aren't like dependent on eachother, so you can read one or the other. Or both if you like. I should be updating them once a week. I won't update one without updating the other. Also since I have breaks coming up, I might update more if the feedback is good. So if you like it, have questions, or have suggestions, let me know. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Greetings From Hell

I pushed through the doors and quickened my pace to keep up with girl in front of me. "You might as well tell me now," I warned her. "There's no use trying to keep things from me. I'll find out eventually. You know I will."

She remained silent and stared up at me with her innocent puppy dog eyes. If it hadn't been for her thoughts, I might have gone along with the act and let it drop. But I could hear her thoughts switch to translating things to Vietnamese and knew that it was all a front. She wanted me to cave. "Not a chance," I growled.

A few people around us glanced cautiously in our direction. One glance at them and they scattered down the hall. Soon the word would spread and they'd all make an effort to stay clear of us today. We'd only been attending this school for two and a half years, and it hadn't taken them long to learn to avoid us when we're angry. Not that they approach us otherwise, but they go out of their way to avoid us when we get edgy.

I have to admit, the humans seem to be getting smarter as we matriculate from school to school. Maybe it's because another "awakening" is in the works. People are starting to become more and more aware of the possibilities of an unseen world, certainly more curious. New shows and movies feature the undead and monsters from every light and the humans are eating it up.

I bet they wouldn't enjoy their little horror stories so much if they knew that they were true. Would they avoid us more if they knew our true nature? Or would they come closer? Not that it would really be entirely their fault if they did. We're appealing to our prey; they're drawn to us like moths to a flame. But unlike a moth, they can feel that we're dangerous, and try to stay away. It only prolongs the inevitable, eventually our prey comes to us. Always.

But things are different now that we have Jack. We have a different kind of prey now and with our new lifestyle, it'd been decades since any of us had given into the thirst. I looked at my achievement like an alcoholic looks at his sobriety. I knew the pain would never cease, but I could numb it and fight it, and that's what I planned to do.

Until a few days ago, I'd never dreamed my plan would be so hard to execute. I'd never been like the others, I'd been created by Jack and I'd never known any other life. As a result, my conversion had been, in a sense, much easier than theirs. It was only during my rebellious "teenage" years that I even tasted human blood. In the end I returned to Jack and Lucille who welcomed me back with open arms.

Since then I'd done whatever I could to keep the monster in me imprisoned. Until that night at the ski lodge, I'd never considered reverting to the other lifestyle. Now it was all I could think of.

Kelsi suddenly flashed and gripped my arms tightly, "You don't want to do that Troy. You're not a monster."

"Yes I am," I argued pulling back my arm.

She pulled back, harder, and pinned it to the wall. A loud thud sounded and a cloud of stone puffed into the air as my arm came in contact with the stone. "Take it back," she hissed.

I tugged back but to no avail, "Are you serious?"

She tightened her grip and darkened her glare.

"Kelsi," I protested lightly.

"You don't believe me?" she challenged.

The warning bell rang and a few straggling students rushed by us. "We should go," I whispered.

"Not until you take it back."

"We're going to be late. They'll worry about us. They'll wonder why we aren't there," I said.

"You're just dodging me question," she sniped. "Now answer. Do you believe me?"

I glared down at the angry little girl. She knew my answer and hissed in response. Quick as a flash I was on the ground with her sitting on my chest, her hand around my throat. "I'm the seer, you're a hearer," she snapped, "so listen up. I've been watching what happens to victims of those monsters for a long time. Nothing you've done is any where near as horrific as the actions of those fiends. Sure you've made mistakes, we all do. Sometimes you fall off the wagon. You just have to brush it off and jump back on, which you did."

"That night..." I gasped out.

"That night showed how strong you are. You stood face to face with her and didn't kill her, even though you wanted to." My eyes lowered in shame as she said this and she sighed. "I don't mean it like that. Troy, you're stronger than any of us have been because you let her live. Chad couldn't do it, Ryan couldn't, but you did." She stopped and let it soak in. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen. I'll see you coming and clear my schedule," she smiled.

"I'll tell you under one condition."

She flashed and evidently figured out my question. "No!" she stated and marched away.

I brushed myself off and started to walk. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I let my legs lead me to the music hallway and into the theatre. I sat down at the piano and let my fingers run across the keys. All my frustrations melted away as the room filled with music. I couldn't remember the last time I'd played, it felt good. I continued until I heard the thoughts of a group of four or fives humans outside. They'd heard me playing and wanted to know who it was, but were afraid to open the door thinking I'd leave. I continued to play and listened to them talk about a production and realized that they were members of the drama club. I quickly stood up and exited the theatre; I didn't want anyone trying to draft me into Ms. Darbus' _Twinkle Town_ _Musical_.

I glanced at a clock and saw that I had ten minutes before Biology and decided that at this point, charading as a normal student at lunch wouldn't be necessary and walked off to Biology. As I entered the room, I was relieved to find that Mr. Banter hadn't arrived yet and took my seat. I flipped up my hood as other students walked into the room and pushed my books to the other side of the table. My role as a loner began. Mr. Banter rushed into the room and began rummaging through papers muttering at himself for losing the pop quizzes. A few students up front heard him and began studying furiously. I hunched over in my seat and listened as the tone turned from stories of vacation to the new girl.

I suddenly remembered the town being abuzz after Perry Madison had gone away on a business single and had come back married. But after he told a waitress about how he'd met the woman of his dreams, people quickly edited their stories to see it as an example of love at first sight. It had every inhabitant gushing over the unknown woman, and even more when they found out she had had a teenage girl.

I heard a tiny female voice squeak that she was a new student and looked up to see a little brunette handing papers to Mr. Banter. I looked down and tried to hide my disappointment. Not that I minded having to have a partner, but she was going to feel rather uncomfortable next to me. Especially since I hadn't gotten my temper back in check. I decided to try to make her as comfortable as I could and moved my books out of the way. It wasn't her fault that she reminded me of... at that exact moment, the fan blew a gust of air in my direction and a scent me like a stampede of raging elephants. My head shot up and my eyes narrowed at the source of the scent, it was _her_. My very worst nightmare had come true; the brunette from the lodge was Perry Madison's new step daughter.

A million questions filled my head as I quivered in horror. What could I do? Did she recognize? I prayed that she wouldn't. I moved my chair towards the far corner of the table and curled in a ball. I waited and tried vainly to come up with a plan of escape. My cell vibrated and I flipped it open as Mr. Banter shouted something at me.

__

Stay!

-Kelsi

I stared helplessly at the display and sat up in my seat. The little girl took her seat beside me, frightened. She glanced in my direction, probably waiting for me to give an introduction. It would be the human thing to do, the right thing to do. Instead I turned away and tried to clear my mind of the intoxicating presence of her scent. I didn't inhale and sat still as a rock as I fought with the darkness. Anguish overwhelmed me as the venom burned in my mouth. I clenched my fists and glanced over at her.

The scent was stronger, and I turned away quickly. _"Can't kill the girl. Can't kill the girl,"_ I chided. I leaned away, disgusted. Once again I was being weak. All because this little girl, this insignificant little human girl who insisted on showing up at all places that have always seemed safe and snatching away the security. It was all her fault!

These thoughts repeated in my mind until it rebelled. I am not a monster! I don't want to kill anyone. She can't make me I thought defiantly. But the scent was still swirling around my head and kept trying to pull me back down. Even with my newly found mind-set, I couldn't fight it off. I turned towards her and found her looking at me. Our eyes met and I felt myself luring her in. Her eyes glazed over and I knew I had her; an invitation was all I needed to present. Simply reaching out my hand would seal her fate. She wouldn't resist me. No one could stop me, but some**_thing_ **did. A memory tugged at my heart and pulled me back to that night. It was a text message that read: _"You'll care more." _

It'd been too much to consider at the time, it was still too much to think about, but it made me think. I couldn't figure out what that little phrase meant, but I assumed that it had something to do with Kelsi's vision. If I killed the girl, I'd never find out what she saw. I had to know. So as the bell rang, I rushed out the door and inhaled deeply. Clean air, and with it came a new burning, shame.

Kelsi, I wondered why she hadn't bailed me out. Hadn't she seen how close I'd been to breaking? Or was I just stronger than I thought? The thought intrigued me. How long could I resist the allure of... what's her name? I shifted through the children's mind and found that it was Gabriella Montez. How long could I keep her alive? Was I strong enough to deny the thirst and keep what the monster wanted most from it? It was the ultimate revenge against it. It was an amazing thought. Could I do it? I had to try. As I walked to my next class a thought entered my mind: Would curiosity be enough to keep her alive? I smiled uneasily. For now, it was her only hope.

* * *

**A/N- Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a little longer to update than I'd thought. Thanksgiving was busy. Hope everyone had a happy turkey day, if you celebrate it, and I hope you like this chappy. I'll UD after 5-10 reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
